


hell is the talking type

by hornyonside (MadHattie)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, set in sih
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/hornyonside
Summary: what it means to pray to the goddess of death





	hell is the talking type

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Hozier's Dinner & Diatribes

Hella spends her first few nights back in Hieron on her boat. It's not that there's nowhere in the university for her to stay- Ephrim and Throndir had offered up several rooms, she’s just more comfortable sleeping somewhere that’s familiar to her, at least for now. It’s silly, considering all the time she had spent as a mercenary, traveling from place to place and being thankful to even have a bed. But the last few years in Aubade have broken her of her old habits, and she can't shake her new desire to sleep somewhere familiar.

  
What's less familiar, though, is her pact with Adelaide. The two of them had spent so much time together on the island, Adelaide trailing behind her to watch as she worked and bother her when she went out sailing, but her offer of knighthood had come just as they were about to leave. There had been anxiety on the Queen of Death's face, something that Hella had never seen before. It was almost as if Adelaide was afraid of losing contact.

 

That wasn't an issue, though. Adelaide couldn't exist physically in Hieron, but that didn't stop her from hanging over Hella like a shroud.

 

As Adelaide's knight, she could feel the power that the other woman held, stronger when she drew close, and softer when she went to go work on her new kingdom of death.

 

That was what made serving Adelaide so confusing. Hella had seen Hadrian go through prayers before bed, often the same ones, sometimes accompanied by gestures or extra phrases, but he had described Samothes's power manifesting like the echo of a feeling. He would kneel on his bedroll and speak clearly to an empty tent, asking for power from a distant god.

 

Was she supposed to do something like that? It occurred to her that she had never worshiped anyone before. If there were any such loyalties in Ordenna, they were to the military, and they were shown through sword drills and salutes, not clasped hands and prayers.

  
_I have no need for such formalities, not from you at least_ . Adelaide's voice is a whisper against the back of her neck. Hella suspects that if anyone else were here, they wouldn’t be able to hear it. _I know you well, my knight. You do not need to beg me for power or safety. Retire as you would if I were there with you._  
"Oh?" Hella smirks. "Well what would you be doing if you were here?"

  
_Hmm_ , Adelaide's words move like a shiver down her skin. _Well, first I would help you take your hair down. We wouldn't want it to get tangled while you sleep, now would we?_

  
Hella shakes her head and pulls at the tie that holds her hair up in its tight ponytail. She combs her fingers through her thick red hair and portions it into three sections, weaving it into the loose braid she wears for sleep. Adelaide is silent while she works, but Hella can feel her perched at the back of her mind, watching.  
"And then?" Hella prompts.

  
_Since I already have my hands near your neck, I can feel how tense your muscles are. You've probably worn yourself out from training so hard, haven’t you? I can help you loosen up._

  
Hella runs a hand down the side of her neck, pressing hard into the crook of her shoulder. she strokes the broad muscles of her shoulders.

  
_That shirt will have have to go, of course. It's in the way_ . Adelaide pauses for a second, as if considering what to say. _You might as well take your pants off while you're at it. We won't have any need for those._

  
Hella fumbles with the buttons on her shirt, broad, impatient thumbs failing her, until at last she shucks the garment off and throws it behind her. The pants she slides off and kicks into a pile on the floor. After a moment's pause, she takes off her bra and underwear too. The air is cool against her exposed skin as she lays back on the bed, letting her eyes close halfway and trying to imagine something other than the cabin's wooden ceiling.

  
_Beautiful_ , Adelaide whispers, and Hella can't be sure if it was something that she was meant to hear. She smiles anyway and stretches out on the bed, basking in the praise.

  
_I would kiss you if I was there_ , Adelaide says, her voice lacking some of the authority it had earlier. It sounds more hurried now, more human. _I would start with your forehead first, then your cheeks, and then just a peck on your lips before I would move down to your neck and really start to taste you._

  
Hella bites her bottom lip, then licks away the soreness. She flutters her fingers over her collarbone, the junction between her neck and jaw.

  
_I would take my time with you_ . Hella sucks in a breath, and Adelaide continues. _I need to study every inch of your breasts with my hands, how soft they are when I hold them. The powerful Queenkiller, vulnerable underneath my touch._

  
Hella cups her breasts with her hands, circles her thumbs around her nipples and pinches them as they grow hard beneath her fingers.

  
_We can't spend all our time there, though. There are so many other things to explore. The curves of your stomach, the muscles of your thighs. I want to see what part of you squirms the most_.

  
Hella's hand drifts down slowly until it hovers just above her mound. She's wet already, and part of her wants to reach down and stroke her aching clit.

  
_Not yet, Hella_ , Adelaide says as if reading her mind. _You're far too fun to tease for me to let it be that easy. No, instead I would stroke the inside of your thighs, never close enough to where you want me to be, but just close enough that you can't help but anticipate what's coming_.

  
With shaking hands, Hella reaches down, tracing circles into soft skin. She's so wet that her slick is dripping down to her thighs, and she drags the wetness over herself, spreading it around. She tries not to buck her hips.

  
_You're so ready for me, aren't you?_

  
Hella whimpers, desperate.

  
_You would take my fingers so easily, one and then two and three. I've seen you take four, but you have such big strong hands. Show me how many you can take._

  
Hella sighs as her fingers reach her entrance, fucking in and out and gathering slick. She takes two fingers with ease and scissors them, stretching herself for a third, then a fourth, her whole hand coated in slick. Her broad, calloused fingers are rough against her inner walls, but she doesn't care because the comfortable ache of a third finger overwhelms any pain.

 

_Now reach for your clit with your other hand. Circle it like I would with my tongue. Feel my mouth on you, Hella. I wish I could taste you, your bitter heat in my mouth as I fuck you with my fingers._

  
With her other hand, Hella reaches down, two fingers rubbing and circling as she continues to fuck herself. She feels electric, like she’s breaking apart from the inside and being rebuilt, only to crumble once more. She pushes herself faster and faster, Adelaide's name caught on the tip of her tongue until at last her body shudders and her muscles clench around her fingers and she collapses, sweaty and exhausted, into the bed.

  
_That was better than nightly prayers, now wasn't it?_ From across dimensions, Adelaide sounds as composed as ever.

  
"I don’t know.” Hella smiles into the dark. “If this is your version of praying, I might have to do this every night."


End file.
